


Apples

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Hinata is feeling a little homesick, but Oikawa knows just what to do.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Just another thread I did on Twitter that I wanted to share here. 💖  
> It's short but very sweet, and I hope you all enjoy it! 💕

"Hinata?" Oikawa mumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and squinting at the cellphone light coming from the other side of the bed. "What are you doing up?" 

"Ah, sorry," Hinata lays the phone down against the mattress, trying to block out the light, "did I wake you?"

"You did," Oikawa sighs, tugging the smaller man into his arms again. Hinata goes easily, leaving the phone on the other side of the bed and nuzzling against Oikawa's 

collar bone.

"Sorry," Hinata repeats, inhaling the soft scent of Oikawa's shampoo. "I couldn't sleep, so I was playing games."

Oikawa's chest vibrates softly as he hums. "Everything okay?" He asks, sounding a little more awake now.

"Yeah," Hinata assures, "everything is fine, I just..." he trails off. Oikawa rubs his hand up and Hinata's bare back soothingly.

"Just?" he presses.

"...Just missing home a little," Hinata replies honestly. "I'm having a great time here, don't get me wrong, I just... Mom sent me pictures of Natsu in her school uniform, and she keeps me updated about everything going on so that I don't feel left out, but it just makes me miss them  _ more _ , you know?" He sighs softly, breath gusting over Oikawa's collar bone.

"I understand," Oikawa murmurs, soft lips brushing against Hinata's forehead. "I miss  my family sometimes too. But, I go visit when I can, and video call them. Takeru is growing up so fast," Hinata can feel Oikawa smiling against his forehead. "Being so far away from your family is difficult, especially when you've always had a close relationship with them." Hinata hums softly in affirmation and the conversation tapers off into silence. It's not uncomfortable, and Hinata thinks if Oikawa keeps stroking his back like this he might just doze back off, but the setter speaks again, "What do you miss most about Japan? About your family?" 

Hinata closes his eyes as he thinks, trying to think of something deeply profound, but all he can think to say is "Apples."

Oikawa scoffs. "Apples?"

"Don't laugh!" Hinata pinches Oikawa's hip, only serving to make the setter laugh more and tug Hinata closer.

"I'm sorry!" Oikawa laughs. "Tell me! Why apples?"

"I don't know if I  _ want _ to tell you now!" Hinata pouts, cheeks warm with embarrassment, but Oikawa doesn't give in. He scoots down a bit, presses their foreheads together and smiles at Hinata in the darkness.

"I won't laugh anymore- I promise. So, tell me?"

Hinata purses his lips another moment before sighing and lacing his fingers with Oikawa's. "Because my mom always used to cut them into little bunnies for me... She would make midnight snacks for me while I was studying or when I had friends over. I didn't ask for her to, but she'd bring them anyways, and I'd act embarrassed but I think she knew how much I liked that they were made to look like bunnies. She'd made other stuff look like animals too- teddy bear onigiri, flower carrots and stuff. She'd fill Natsu's lunch with stuff like that, but that really  _ was _ embarrassing, so I never took a lunch box like that to school or anything," Oikawa smiles, amused, but true to his word, he doesn't laugh, so Hinata continues. "I miss her cooking, too. I've gotten better at it now, but I'm still nowhere near as good as she is. I think the only thing I do better than she does is fried rice, and that's because I put everything in it," Hinata laughs.

"I think I miss my mom's cooking the most too," Oikawa confides, fingers drawing feather light patterns on Hinata's hip. "I don't think my cooking will ever compare to hers, but that's okay. That makes it all the more special when I get to go home and eat her cooking."

"That's a good way to look at it," Hinata says. They lay there another moment before Oikawa pats Hinata's hip and sits up.

"Tooru?"

"Wait right here," he says, climbing out of bed. Hinata rolls over to watch Oikawa pad out of the bedroom with a confused frown. He waits in the silence for a few minutes before scooting up in the bed and grabbing his phone. It's nearing 5:30 now, and the sun will be rising soon, so Hinata gives up on trying to get anymore sleep and flicks on the bedside lamp. He reads through his updates and sends a good morning message to his mom before Oikawa finally returns, a smile on his face and a plate in his hands.

"What did you do?" Hinata asks, leaning forward eagerly and drops his phone into his lap. Oikawa sits down on the edge of the bed beside Hinata and offers up the small plate with a soft smile.

"I know it's not the same as your mom's, and I've never tried before so they're a little oddly shaped, but-"

"I love them," Hinata can't stop smiling. His chest feels warm just looking at the apple slices on the plate Oikawa is holding; the ears are a little jagged and not all of them are the same size, but Hinata can feel the love Oikawa put into peeling them. "Thank you, Tooru," he murmurs, kneeling up to press a soft kiss to Oikawa's lips. Oikawa wraps one arm around Hinata's waist, helping him stay balanced as he leans against Oikawa's chest.

"The sun is gonna rise soon. Should we eat this on the balcony?" The setter asks. Hinata runs his fingers through Oikawa's hair, brushing back his messy bangs so he can press another quick kiss to Oikawa's forehead.

"Absolutely."


End file.
